


post-show haziness

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shy Michael, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Mikey, let's go," Calum said once the elevator doors opened and they were on their floor. Michael tripped over his feet and nearly fell over, but Calum managed to grab him and toss him over his shoulder before he hit the ground.</p><p>Calum adjusted Michael on his shoulder better and unlocked their separate room, entering and starting to set Michael down on his bed. Michael clung to his arm, obviously not wanting to let go.</p><p>"Mikey, I have to shower, let go," Calum said. Michael didn't answer, he just held on tighter. Calum sighed and took him to the bathroom, lifting him up so he was sitting on the counter. Calum threw off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in boxers, before he started taking Michael's shirt off.</p><p>Or; Michael can't focus or do anything by himself sometime and Calum showers with him and it turns into shower sex (whoops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-show haziness

Michael was trembling as he hid his face in Calum's shirt, the younger boy's arm protectively around his shoulder and other hand covering the shaking boy's eyes. Calum led them to the door of the hotel, following Luke and Ashton, who were pushing each other around jokingly. Calum blinked once they got into an elevator, spots appearing in his vision for a few seconds from the flashes of cameras from the fans.

Luke gave Calum a questioning look to silently ask if Michael was okay. Calum shrugged slightly, pulling Michael away just a little bit to look at his face. Michael's eyes were dilated and not focusing, he was hardly standing up straight. Michael clumsily turned away from Calum to try and look around, seeing the blurry outlines of Luke and Ashton.

"Come on, Mikey, let's go," Calum said once the elevator doors opened and they were on their floor. Michael tripped over his feet and nearly fell over, but Calum managed to grab him and toss him over his shoulder before he hit the ground.

"Good luck with him for the rest of the night," Ashton snickered, unlocking his and Luke's hotel room with the youngest following him inside. Calum adjusted Michael on his shoulder better and unlocked their separate room, entering and starting to set Michael down on his bed. Michael clung to his arm, obviously not wanting to let go.

"Mikey, I have to shower, let go," Calum said. Michael didn't answer, he just held on tighter. Calum sighed and took him to the bathroom, lifting him up so he was sitting on the counter. Calum threw off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in boxers, before he started taking Michael's shirt off.

"H-hi, Calum," Michael giggled, a hiccup breaking apart his speech. Calum let out a breathy chuckle, lifting Michael's arms with one hand and using his other to pull his shirt over his head.

"Jeans off, we're showering," Calum instructed. Michael just sat on the counter without moving, staring at Calum in amazement. "Come on, Michael, hurry up," Calum sighed. When Michael didn't look like he even heard him, Calum rolled his eyes and unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's jeans and pulling them down his legs. Michael giggled and got up off of the counter, leaning on the younger boy heavily so he didn't fall over when he slipped his boxers off. Calum took his own off as well, starting the water and helping Michael in once it was hot enough.

Calum felt Michael's hands gripping onto his shoulders a lot, he didn't have very good balance when he was like this. There wasn't really a way to describe Michael's post-show state. As soon as they were off stage, he was suddenly choosing a band mate to cling to and cuddle with for the rest of the night. He was usually back to his usual sarcastic and loud self by the next morning.

Once Calum realised that Michael wasn't washing himself or his hair at all, he was just standing there under the water and occasionally shifting on his feet and holding onto Calum, he took shampoo and massaged it into his hair gently. After he was done with his hair (which was done very carefully because that's how Michael did it when he wasn't in his post-show haziness), he went onto washing his chest and turned him around so he could wash his back. Calum heard Michael's breath hitch and a tiny whimper fall from his lips when he started washing his bum.

"F-fuck," he whimpered so softly Calum could hardly hear him. Calum smirked a little and slowly massaged his hips before moving his hands to the bottom of his tummy. He felt Michael's hard cock on his wrists, but he pretended to ignore it and washed around it. "C-Calum..."

"Hmm?"

"C-Cal..."

"Use your words, Mikey, tell me what you want," Calum whispered in his ear. Michael started saying something, but he cut himself off right away with words he didn't understand once one of Calum's strong hands wrapped around his length.

"C-Calu- augh fuck!" he cried.

"Mmmh, you like that?"

"Fuckinghellcalum!" Michael's strained words slurred together, his body slumped against Calum's and eyes squeezed shut. Calum found himself breathlessly laughing, half heartedly, because Michael was under his control and he could make the older boy do absolutely anything. "Shithowdoyoufuckingdothatcalum, fuck!"

"Want me to bend you over and fuck you?" Calum groaned, his own hard cock pressed against Michael's ass. Michael just whimpered. Calum spit on his hand and bent the boy by his waist so he was leaning against the shower wall, two fingers teasing Michael's entrance.

"C-Calum..." Michael whined with a long moan. "I-I need... n-need your fingers..." Michael whimpered.

"Yeah? You want my fingers fucking you so hard?" Calum asked, slowly dipping one finger in. Michael pushed his bum out to meet Calum's finger all the way, it was obviously not his first time with fingers. It was just his first time with Calum's fingers, though, and holy fuck, his fingers were longer than Michael's and could probably hit his prostate better than Michael could.

"M-more," Michael breathed, his moan catching in his throat as he felt two fingers push in his entrance. Calum was quick with the thrusts of his fingers, slipping a third soon after. "'m ready, fuck, Calum," Michael's voice was so worn out, even though hardly anything had even happened yet.

"How do you want to do this? Like do you want to just stand like this?" Calum asked, pulling his fingers out and spitting on his hand more to slick up his cock. Michael nodded vigorously, wiggling his bum a bit to show how bad he wanted it. Calum hummed, carefully pushing himself in the older boy and moaning. "Fuck, Michael, you're so fucking tight," he groaned, pulling back a bit and snapping his hips forwards roughly.

"Calum," Michael gasped, not being able to think about anything but the feelings that Calum was giving him. "Calum," he whimpered when the younger boy went faster and harder.

"Yeah?" Calum asked, his voice low and teasing. "You like this, you baby boy?"

"S-so much," Michael responded, out of breath. Calum pushed his hips forwards with more strength, his hands gripping Michael's hips to pull him closer with every thrust. Michael cried out when his prostate was hit, and Calum kept going like that to give Michael more pleasure.

"You feel so good, baby boy, fuck," Calum groaned, his fingers holding onto Michael so hard that he'd probably leave bruises. Michael loved the feeling of Calum rough handling him, his fuzzy thoughts were telling him how much he loved it. "Are you gonna come?" Calum asked, giving a particularly rough thrust. Michael breathlessly nodded, the only sounds coming from his lips being whimpers. He couldn't even speak anymore. "You gonna come untouched all over the wall?" Calum asked, and Michael gave another nod. "Go ahead, baby boy, show me how good this feels."

With a loud cry of pleasure, Michael released onto the shower wall. Calum groaned at the older boy's muscles tensing, squeezing around him and causing him to follow soon after. He rode out both of their orgasms, soon pulling out. Michael stumbled forwards, but Calum caught him by an arm around his waist.

"Careful, Mikey," Calum murmured, taking a washcloth and wetting it from the shower spray still on them. He cleaned up Michael's bum and thighs, wiping off the shower wall after. He dropped the washcloth on the bottom of the tub and helped the older boy out of the shower, using a fluffy towel to dry them both. "How are you feeling, baby boy?" Calum asked, worried that he hurt the smaller boy. Michael smiled sleepily and nodded, curling up in Calum's side as they went to the main part of the hotel room and got boxers to sleep in. Calum could tell that he was still in his post show haziness, because he answered his question with a nod of his head when it didn't make sense and he was being quiet and shy.

"'m tired," Michael mumbled, placing a small kiss on Calum's neck and following him into his bed. Calum's arms wrapped around Michael easily, like always, and the older boy kissed his lips shyly before resting his head on Calum's chest. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Calum murmured back, a fond smile on his face as he watched Michael fall asleep.

And if they did that after most shows after that night, Calum didn't say a thing to anybody. He was in love with his best friend.


End file.
